


夜巡记事

by twdsk_1202



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twdsk_1202/pseuds/twdsk_1202
Kudos: 3





	夜巡记事

土方十四郎觉得自己又失败了。  
自从上次坂田银时不打招呼直接整个人压上来折腾他一个晚上，弄得他实在腰酸背痛，第二天不得不谎称自己受风寒得以缺席之后，他就一直避着银时。  
“那个混蛋。”事后他是这么说的。  
明明想着以后再看到有关银时的任何事情他都不会插手，可是事情好像并没有如他所愿。

2:30a.m.

“……我就不该管你的。”  
此时的鬼之副长土方十四郎忍着分分钟手刃银时的冲动，任凭坂田银时在自己的后穴处导出白浊，一边红着脸咬牙切齿。

画外音：他总是这么说。

大约两小时前他还在夜巡。正准备抽支烟时，脚却踢到一团软绵绵的东西。他就捡到了喝的伶仃大醉的坂田银时。

0:20a.m.

“喂。万事屋。”他踢了踢银时的大腿。  
“……”见他没什么反应，土方就蹲下来，用还没点起的烟戳戳他的脸，然后拿出了蛋黄酱打火机。  
“像你这样游手好闲的家伙在这条街还很多。不想连明天的酒钱都没有就快点回家去吧。”  
“唔……”坂田银时终于有了些反应，待看清面前的人是土方十四郎之后他摇摇晃晃地扶着墙站了起来。  
“……喔呀，这不是…”银时凑近土方的脸装作仔细地看了看，伸手揉上土方的头发。“这么晚了，还在外面晃悠是不对的……”另一手托着下巴思考了一会儿，“这里是…属于大人们的世界……嗝。”  
他直接朝土方的脸打了个满是酒气的饱嗝。

画外音：其实土方现在很想杀了他。

“喂……”土方十四郎翻了个白眼，“你要怎么撒酒疯我不管，趁我现在不想打你就快点给我滚。”  
听到这，坂田直接整个人躺倒在地上，“我走不动了。”  
“起来。我不会蠢到送你回家的。”  
“我的腿抬不起来了…啊啊啊我的腰！都说酒是用来洗清不必要的烦恼我看这明明是把我身体里重要的东西都洗掉了啊！”  
“那请你把自己的灵魂也好好清洗一下吧。”  
“……”  
这时土方十四郎瞥见银时已经直挺挺地睡在地上。  
“啊啊，真是冤家路窄。”  
默默在黑夜里又翻了个白眼，他只好把烟丢地上踩了踩。拉起倒在地上的银时，将他一手搭在自己肩上。  
这小子还真是重……怎么以前没发现呢。土方正郁闷着。

画外音：对呀，你明明两个星期前才和他……

不不不不不不不不不我怎么可能有这种机会呢！没有没有！  
强忍内心的波涛汹涌，他尽量保持着平静的声音说道，  
“喂。不要把口水蹭到我的衣服上了。”  
“……”摇摇晃晃的银时睡的不亦乐乎。  
“混蛋，托你的福我都没法夜巡了。”

1:20a.m.

当土方十四郎终于拉拉扯扯地把银时拖到万事屋门口，他累得不成样子。  
我怎么又送他回来了……他恨恨地想。  
“喂，那个中国女孩应该在吧。”他伸手按了下门铃。  
“叮咚。”  
门没动。  
土方又伸手按了下门铃。  
“叮咚。”  
门没动。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊快开门！”土方开始疯狂地按着门铃。

画外音：好像不会开呢。

“没用的……”这时，头靠在他身上的银时慢慢地说，“神乐这家伙，拿火箭炮轰她都弄不醒……”  
“那要怎么办啊！”拜托老天快点让我从这家伙旁边离开吧！等等，我明明把他丢在这里就行了啊。这家伙怎么办关我什么事啊。  
“嗯……就放我再这好了。明天老太婆来催房租的时候会看到我的。”  
土方气得快要升天：“那和刚才你睡街上有什么区别啊！我为什么要费那么大力气扛你回来……”可恶！都说了这家伙怎么办关我什么事啊！  
“是呀，明明副长大人让我躺在那里就可以了的说，为什么要……”

画外音：确实。

“等一下等一下，”土方尴尬地止住话，假装咳嗽了几下强制失忆。“咳咳…不对。那好吧，你在这待着吧。我把你送到这就已经是仁至义尽了。”  
让身上的银时慢慢靠坐在护栏前之后，土方看见坂田银时的肩处粘了白灰。想伸手给他掸掸，半途又把手缩回来。  
“咳。走了啊。”为了掩饰尴尬他迅速转身，准备下楼。

1:30a.m.

走到楼梯口时土方十四郎停住脚。  
好像有哪里不对？  
等等……那家伙好像还是穿着平时的那两件套吧。

画外音：看着怪冷的。

不对不对！他摇摇头。不能再想关于他的事了。这家伙要是就这样死了我会放炮庆祝的。  
土方十四郎又迈开脚步。  
还没走三步，他终于迅速折返回来冲上楼梯。  
我只是…对！这只是我对可怜虫的怜悯之心！只是这样而已！！

画外音：不愧是你。

银时还是靠坐在那里，低着头，发出均匀的呼吸声。  
什么嘛，这样就睡了啊。  
他在银时面前蹲下，伸手准备掸掸银时肩处的灰尘。  
马上快要碰到银时的时候，却被抓住了手腕。  
“土——方——君——”银时慢慢抬起头，露出不怀好意的笑容，“你不是走了吗。”  
“呃……”惊讶，尴尬和疑问交织，一时间土方的脑子还没转过弯来，“我是那个啊！那个！想抽个烟发现烟掉了来找找！”  
“嗯？那你手在干什么？”  
“蛤？”土方的脸迅速红起来，“来看看你有没有偷偷拿走啊。 ”  
银时紧紧攥着土方的手腕不放。“真让人伤心呢……我万事屋在鬼之副长土方十四郎眼中是这样的小偷先生吗。明明是趁我睡觉时准备揩油的副长更像小偷……”  
“什么叫揩油，我是看你……不对。我倒觉得你这种装睡的人更可疑……唔！”  
话没说完，银时直接把土方往自己那边一拉，嘴唇压上土方的唇瓣，不让他有一丝能讲话的间隙。

画外音：啊啊……那我就先下线了。各位再会。

1:35a.m.

感觉要窒息了……土方十四郎能感受到坂田银时的舌头都伸进来大肆掠夺。  
入侵的柔软物体撬开了牙齿在自己的口腔里搅动，还带着一股酒味。  
在土方快要呼吸不过来时，银时才恋恋不舍地放开他。  
“既然副长大人说我是小偷，”银时抓了抓乱翘的头发，“那我就做一个专盯副长的采花贼吧。”  
“……”土方十四郎早已羞地几乎说不出话来。“白痴。”他咬牙切齿地挤出一句。  
“我要去夜巡了。你走开。”他摇晃着想要站起来，但银时当然不会轻易让他走，伸手就按倒土方并在他脖颈处俯身亲吻着喉结，一只手不安分地隔着土方的衣服摸索他胸前的敏感点。  
“喂！”土方慌张地想要推开身上的银时，却渐渐因为银时的举动发出细微的呻吟。  
恍惚间土方感觉到有一个带着热量的事物顶着自己的大腿根。这让他一下子清醒过来。  
“喂，疯子，”他一边推着银时，一边压低声音说道，“这是在外面让人看到了要怎么办！”  
“让人看到？”银时恋恋不舍地把注意力从土方的胸前转移过来。“你觉得这种时候除了喝的烂醉的我和不务正业的你，还会有谁醒着啊。”  
“滚。”土方红着脸，挣扎着要踹他一脚但失败了。  
“别想这么多。”银时的左手往土方下腹探去，也摸到了一个微微抬头的事物。“你看，你也很享受嘛。”他隔着裤子抚弄土方的性器，感觉到那事物渐渐变大后，便解开土方的腰带直接拉下了裤子，兴奋的阴茎打在下腹上，“啪”的一声在寂静的夜里格外分明。  
“自从那天晚上你好像都一直避着我呢。”银时的声音里带着不满，伸手抚上高昂的性器上下撸动，手指不时抠弄铃口。  
“呃……”性器被抚弄的快感让土方的大脑有发麻的感受。“废话。我巴不得马上杀了你……”不知不觉配合着银时的动作，他的胯部甚至也跟着挺动，想得到更多爱抚。  
银时一笑。看土方十四郎红着脸别扭地享受着的样子，他低头将灼热含入口中吞吐。一只手在囊袋处挑逗似的打转，另一手伸到土方后穴处探入。  
“不要……”土方能感受到银时的舌头在铃口舔弄。后穴在银时手指的刺激下渐渐适应了抽插，甚至开始自己吞吐着手指。他感觉自己已经无法控制发出的声音。  
“唔……”  
在土方爆发的时候银时吐出了口中的事物，用手接了精液继续往土方的后穴里伸。同时掏出了自己的性器，强行拉过土方的一只手在自己的阴茎上揉弄。刚射完脑子一片空白的土方也只能任他宰割。  
感觉扩张得差不多了之后，银时将土方的双腿架在肩上。  
“有点久没做了，接下来可能你要忍着点噢。”他认真地对土方说，“太舒服的话亲这里。”他指指自己的嘴唇，“叫出来让别人听见就不好了。”  
“不要…唔！”  
银时握着自己的阴茎在土方的穴口前浅浅地探了几下，然后缓慢将性器——的头部塞入，大概是一个月没做了，龟头被炽热的穴口紧紧包住就产生了强烈的快感。  
“不行了……嗯…”  
“你放松一点。”托着土方十四郎的大腿根，银时强忍一口气全部挺进的冲动继续慢慢地进入。  
“唔……等一下，”等到终于全根沒入，土方喘了一口气。好满，感觉顶到肚子里了……他没适应多久，银时便急不可耐地抽动起来。“我不是叫你等一下吗！嗯……”  
“是是。”他接受着土方的责备，稍微放缓了速度。  
“啊…嗯啊……”很快适应了这种频率，土方的声音也渐渐带着享受。  
“我怎么…又和这家伙……”土方十四郎觉得自己的大脑越发混沌。  
“嗯…别……”下身的阴茎重新被抚弄，伴随着深入的抽插土方越发止不住自己的呻吟。

2:00a.m.

“副长？”街道上传来了声音和脚步声，还有一丝亮光。  
一瞬间土方十四郎的大脑一片空白，下身的动作却仍在继续。凭着本能他捂住自己的嘴，下身被握住的性器更硬了几分。他努力挣扎着想要踢开身上的银时。  
“嘘。”银时并不给他这个机会，下身都挺动丝毫没有停顿，“这里。”他指了指自己的嘴唇，然后俯身和土方十四郎亲吻起来。  
“副长？奇怪，这里也没有吗……”  
“还没找到吗？”  
“是啊……哪里都没有副长的影子。”  
“那里好像是万事屋老板的住处啊，他好像认识副长？要不去问问吧。”  
察觉手上土方的性器越发精神，在土方不停地踢他的背要他拔出来的时候，银时加重了亲吻的力度，同时下身的动作也更加激烈。整根拔出又全根插入，甚至感觉囊袋都顶入了一点。巨大的龟头碾过敏感点让土方的身体因快感而微微抽搐，疯狂的动作引起的剧烈呼吸在交缠的唇间回荡。  
要被发现了……  
“唔唔……！”这个白痴！明知道这种情况还……心里只剩下“不要”“不要”，来自后穴和灼热快感却像电流一般源源不断地涌上大脑，土方觉得自己已经快要到达极限了。  
“算了。这么晚就别打扰老板了。去别处再看看吧。”  
土方长舒一口气，随着越来越远的脚步声和微光，压在身上的银时动作越来越快。  
“射了…”几次大力抽插后银时松开土方的唇瓣，在他耳边呓语一般道。  
“……等等，别！”已经晚了。银时说完后深深没入他的身体抵住敏感的腺体爆发。  
好烫……肠道处的刺激和银时手上的摩挲，让土方也微微颤抖着射出一股白浊。  
在外面做+内射。土方十四郎最讨厌的组合。  
感受着身上银时的体温，高潮后只剩下余情未了的喘息。  
“我是真的…很讨厌你这种人啊……”  
嘴上是这么说，土方十四郎有气无力地想：  
这家伙确实很重。

3:10a.m.

清理完后穴的土方十四郎微微红着脸，拎着鼻青脸肿的坂田银时回到夜巡警察乘坐的车前。  
值班的下属立马围了上来。“副长！”  
“副长您终于出现了！刚才去哪了，我们找了您好久。”  
“啊。”土方把银时扔进警车里，“厕所。路上遇到这家伙，以妨碍公务罪先带回去。”  
“哎，这不是那个万事屋的……”  
“啊？什么万事屋？”他斜了那人一眼，“再多嘴一句通通去切腹。”  
“……是！”  
默默翻了个白眼，土方十四郎揉了揉脖子，“累死了。”  
打开车门坐在银时旁边，拿出蛋黄酱打火机点起一根烟。刚把烟凑近嘴边吸了一口，听到身旁的银时低声道，“好一个妨碍公务被捕。副长大人心疼我穿得少没家回就直接说出来嘛。”黑暗的车里，银时伸手覆上了土方的左手，“这次要是再像上次那样避着我，干脆我就雪天光着身子到你房间门口躺着吧。”  
“切。”土方轻蔑地笑笑，握着银时的手，头别向车窗外。  
“谁管你啊，混蛋。”


End file.
